


Pocałunek śmierci

by Liryczna



Series: Odds or Evens [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Gintama
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, No Idea
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jego oczy były pełne smutku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocałunek śmierci

\- Jest taki ruch w szachach - powiedział Sasaki, od niechcenia bawiąc się telefonem, którego wibrowanie co chwilę przerywało ich rozmowę. - Nazywają go pocałunkiem śmierci. Wiesz dlaczego, Takasugi-dono?

\- Nie jestem ekspertem, jeżeli chodzi o gry.

\- Szkoda, to bardzo popularna taktyka, która niemalże zawsze prowadzi do wygranej - zapewnił, wciąż wystukując wiadomość na klawiszach komórki. - Królowa zbliża się w niej niebezpiecznie blisko króla przeciwnika, na tyle, by całkowicie pozbawić go zdolności do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. - Zatrzasnął głośno klapkę, skupiając swoją uwagę na rozmówcy. - A cóż jest bardziej paraliżującego niż miłość?

\- Niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie powstrzymać naprawdę zdeterminowanych ludzi - zauważył palący fajkę Takasugi. - A prawdziwe życie różni się od gier, Sasaki.

\- Gdyby zabicie mojego brata przyniosło mi jakąkolwiek korzyść, zrobiłbym to bez wahania. - Wsunął telefon do kieszeni munduru. - W naszej sytuacji dbanie o innych oznacza jedynie porażkę.

\- Wykonaj swoją część planu - powiedział chłodno. - Jeżeli będę potrzebować twojej rady, to o nią poproszę.

\- To że jej potrzebujesz jest oczywiste. - Dowódca Mimawarigumi wstał i podniósł z ziemi swój miecz i pistolet. - Nawet jeżeli jeszcze nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Bansai skontaktuje się z wami wkrótce, by przekazać szczegóły operacji.

\- Oczywiście - zapewnił. - Tym razem będziemy twoją dywersją, Takasugi-dono. Jednak jeżeli zawiedziecie, kolejnej szansy na wejście do pałacu już nie dostaniecie.

 

 

 

 

Ogon Mephista owinął się ściśle dookoła nagiego uda Takasugiego, przesuwając się po nim zadziornie i drażniąc odsłoniętą skórę. Demon spał, mamrocząc coś cicho pod nosem, jednak tej nocy Takasugi nie potrafił zmrużyć oka. Zmęczenie zagościło na stałe wewnątrz jego kości, odbierając mu siłę do czegokolwiek poza beznamiętnym wpatrywaniem się w ciemność. Poprzedniego dnia Tokugawa Sada Sada zginął z jego ręki.

Człowiek, który nakazał śmierć ich mistrza wykrwawił się na śmierć na posadzce lochu, a on sam pokierował ostrzem, które rozpłatało byłego sioguna na dwoje. Wiedział, że powinien odczuwać satysfakcję, być może przez krótki moment nawet tak było. Teraz jednak, w całkowitej ciemności, samo wspomnienie przelanej krwi nie było w stanie uciszyć drzemiącej w nim bestii.

Wciąż dobrze pamiętał ten dzień, gdy znaleźli się nad brzegiem rzeki, w milczeniu spoglądając na długie włosy Yoshidy Shouyou skąpane w czerwieni. Pamiętał przerażającą ciszę, która zapadła dookoła, przerwaną dopiero przez rozpaczliwy krzyk Katsury. Gintoki wytrącił mu wtedy katanę z ręki, uderzając go w twarz, bo Takasugi był gotów rozszarpać pilnujących ciała ich mistrza żołnierzy na strzępy, z ostrzem w ręku lub bez niego. Wściekłość, którą wtedy rozpalono, nie zniknęła nigdy, wciąż pchając go do przodu.

Śmierć Sada Sady nie przyniosła mu jednak nic poza pustką.

Mephisto prychnął głośno, zdecydowanym ruchem przyciągając go bliżej siebie i oplatając ramieniem.

I nagle Takasugi z kryształową jasnością zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Sasaki miał rację. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy...

_Przegrał._

\- Śpij - rozkazał demon zachrypniętym od snu głosem. - Potrzebujesz tego bardziej niż ja.

W jego ramionach Takasugi nie pamiętał niczego.


End file.
